The Guy of Her Dreams
The Guy of Her Dreams is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat gets bored with Garfield constantly eating at dates with her and imagines him as the perfect male for herself. Plot Garfield visits Penelope in the pizzeria she lives in, asking what would she like to do. While Penny is considering dancing, rollerskating and playing tennis, she notices that Garfield has disappeared. The sound of lasagna eaten gives her a hint, where her boyfriend can be found. Penelope complains about having boring dates with Garfield, convincing him to make changes. Garfield agrees, but not in the way Penny expected - instead taking her on a date elsewhere, he simply tries cannelloni as variety from lasagna and spaghetti. Penny admits other females have better boyfriends than Garfield and runs outside, singing about the better boyfriend she wishes to have. Her first fantasy is about being a jungle explorer saved from death in paws of male lions by Garfield-Tarzan, who still cares for food. The second fantasy is inspired by an advertisement of a cowboy drinking coffee- Penelope imagines herself living in typical town in the Wild West. Garfield the cowboy saves her from a kidnapper in a rather clumsy way. When Penny asks her savior what he would like from her, Garfield simply states he would like something to eat, which breaks the fantasy. Penelope's last dream is about Garfield working as a private detective whom criminals fear. Unlike previous fantasies, this one is broken by Garfield's declaration about being a cat, who would have no chance against villains such as Big Louie. Following Garfield's speech, he tells Penelope that if she is not satisfied with him, she needs to find a better boyfriend for her instead of having unpleasant dates. While Garfield is heading off for another meal, Penny comes to conclusion, that she is not a jungle explorer, nor a cowgirl or secretary of private detective, thus she returns to Garfield (who has been feeding himself in trash cans). During the reunion, Garfield confesses himself to have been neglecting Penelope and her needs, and he promises they will do something together. Penny believes in this promise only to accompany Garfield in eating lasagna, then she admits him being the guy of her dreams. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Trivia * This episode is the final appearance of Penelope Pussycat, where she has more beige color of fur (like in Perils of Penelope) with lipstick bordered with outlines like in the rest of the episodes. * While traveling through the jungle, Penelope the explorer tends to jump in similar way like in The Garfield Musical between the scenes of discovering temple of Garfield and being ambushed by lions. * Garfield wears the exact same outfit in the Wild West fantasy as in The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid. * In the Private Eye fantasy, Garfield is visibly shorter than Penelope when standing on four legs. Goofs * In the beginning of the episode, Penelope receives a blue flower from Garfield. When she is done with planning the date, the flower disappears without a trace. * Penelope got her eyelashes back in the scene, when she becomes surrounded by lions in the jungle. However, she does not retain them in following scenes. * While dreaming about being a jungle explorer, Penelope gets attacked by four male lions in the jungle. In reality, lions always organize themselves into herds composed of one adult male (rarely two adult males, usually brothers ), a couple of adult females and their offspring, which male part either has to leave the herd or fight with their father for place in herd. Besides, both African and Indian lions live in savannas, not in tropical jungles. * Penelope and Garfield are unable to communicate with lions in jungle explorer fantasy, despite they all belong to the ''Felidae'' family. It has been proved, that both domestic cats and large cats from ''Pantherinae'' subfamily (including lions) communicate in almost the same way, except the fact domestic cats are unable to roar. Gallery File:GoHD001.png File:GoHD002.png GoHD004.png GoHD005.png GoHD006.png GoHD007a.png GoHD007b.png GoHD008.png GoHD009-1.png GoHD009-2.png GoHD009-3.png GoHD009j1.png GoHD009j2.png GoHD010.png GoHD011.png GoHD012.png GoHD013.png GoHD014.png GoHD015a.png GoHD015.png GoHD016.png Penelope11.png GoHD017.png GoHD018.png GoHD019.png GoHD020.png GoHD021.png GoHD022.png GoHD023.png GoHD024.png GoHD025.png GoHD026.png GoHD027.png GoHD028.png GoHD029.png GoHD030a.png GoHD030b.png GoHD030c.png GoHD030d.png GoHD030e.png GoHD031a.png GoHD031b.png GoHD032a.png GoHD032b.png GoHD032c.png GoHD032d.png GoHD032e.png GoHD032f.png GoHD032g.png GoHD032h.png GoHD032i.png GoHD032j.png GoHD032k.png GoHD032l.png GoHD032m.png GoHD033a.png GoHD033b.png GoHD033c.png GoHD033d.png GoHD033e.png GoHD033f.png GoHD033g.png GoHD033h.png GoHD033i.png GoHD033j.png GoHD033k.png GoHD033l.png GoHD034a.png GoHD034b.png GoHD034c.png GoHD034d.png GoHD035.png GoHD036a.png GoHD036b.png GoHD036c.png GoHD036d.png GoHD037a.png GoHD037b.png GoHD037c.png GoHD037d.png GoHD037e.png GoHD037f.png GoHD038a.png GoHD038b.png GoHD038c.png GoHD038d.png GoHD039a.png GoHD039b.png GoHD039c.png GoHD039d.png GoHD039e.png GoHD039f.png GoHD039g.png GoHD039h.png GoHD040a.png GoHD040b.png GoHD040c.png GoHD040d.png GoHD040e.png GoHD040f.png GoHD040g.png GoHD040h.png GoHD041a.png GoHD041b.png GoHD041c.png GoHD041d.png GoHD041e.png GoHD041f.png GoHD041g.png GoHD041h.png GoHD041i.png GoHD041j.png GoHD042a.png GoHD042b.png GoHD042c.png GoHD042d.png GoHD042e.png GoHD042f.png GoHD042g.png GoHD042h.png GoHD042i.png GoHD042j.png GoHD042k.png GoHD043a.png GoHD043b.png GoHD043c.png GoHD043d.png GoHD043e.png GoHD043f.png GoHD043g.png GoHD043h.png GoHD043i.png GoHD043j.png GoHD043k.png GoHD044a.png GoHD044b.png GoHD044c.png GoHD044d.png GoHD044e.png GoHD044f.png GoHD044g.png GoHD045a.png GoHD045b.png GoHD045c.png GoHD045d.png GoHD045e.png GoHD045f.png GoHD045g.png GoHD046a.png GoHD046b.png GoHD046c.png GoHD046d.png GoHD046e.png GoHD046f.png GoHD046g.png GoHD047a.png GoHD047b.png GoHD048a.png GoHD048b.png GoHD048c.png GoHD048d.png GoHD049a.png GoHD049b.png GoHD049c.png GoHD049d.png GoHD049e.png GoHD049f.png GoHD049g.png GoHD049h.png GoHD049i.png GoHD049j1.png GoHD049k.png GoHD049l.png GoHD049m1.png GoHD049m3.png GoHD050a.png GoHD050b.png GoHD050c.png GoHD051a.png GoHD051b.png GoHD051c.png GoHD051d.png GoHD052a.png GoHD052b.png GoHD052c.png GoHD052d.png GoHD052e.png GoHD053a.png GoHD053b.png GoHD053c.png GoHD053d.png GoHD053e.png GoHD053f.png GoHD054a.png GoHD054b.png GoHD054c.png GoHD054d.png GoHD054e.png GoHD054f.png GoHD055a.png GoHD055b.png GoHD055c.png GoHD055d.png GoHD055e.png GoHD075.png GoHD030.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Penelope Episodes